


As The World Falls Down

by frenchonionsoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angie as Ambrosius, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, GONTA AS LUDO IS SO FITTING CMON, Gonta as Ludo, Hallucinations, Himiko as Sarah, I wrote this before rewatching the labyrinth again ahaha, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, KOKICHI IS DAVID BOWIE LMAAAO, Kiibo as Hoggle, Kokichi as Jareth, Labyrinth AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oumeno Week 2020, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tenko as Sir Didymus, Tension, i do a little dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup
Summary: There's such a sad loveDeep in your eyes A kind of pale jewelOpen and closed Within your eyesI'll place the skyWithin your eyesThere's such a fooled heartBeatin' so fastIn search of new dreamsA love that will lastWithin your heartI'll place the moonWithin your heartAs the pain sweeps through,Makes no sense for youEvery thrill is goneWasn't too much fun at all,But I'll be there for youAs the world falls downFallingFalling down
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2, November 30th, Prompt:AU
> 
> I recommend listening to ‘As The World Falls Down’ by David Bowie as you read this or watch the ballroom scene of Labyrinth before reading this to be immersive ahaha

Himiko leans against a tree, suddenly drowsy. Or well, more drowsy than she usually is. She gazes ahead of her in nothingness. She squints her eyes but can’t seem to focus. 

Bubbles start making her way around her. 

Himiko wonders what was in that peach that’s making her see this. 

Kiibo wouldn’t drug her. 

…

Right? No, he’s too nice for that. 

Yet she’s seeing visions in these bubbles. A doll with frizzled short red hair and a large white extravagant gown spins in the bubble. 

Himiko squints. It...it looks like her…

After another spin the doll turns into a real girl. This time it...is her. 

Himiko sees herself with fizzled out hair, no barrette in her hair. 

“Yae verily.” Much ahead of Himiko, Tenko, Gonta, and Angie stop at the edge of a cliff.

“Woah Angie!” Tenko, a fairly tall skunk, tugs at her reins connecting to her mount, Angie, a golden retriever. 

In the distance they see a large, aged castle. 

“The castle doth lie longer, my lady.” Tenko announces, Gonta, the gentle beast, hums in agreement.

But when she turns around Tenko doesn’t see a short red headed girl trailing behind them. 

“My lady?”

“My lady!” 

Tenko calls out before the three companions see a bubble float by their heads. 

The bubble plays the scene of a ballroom dance. 

Further into the bubble we get a closer look at the dancers. Everyone is wearing masks, masks of animals, goblins, gremlins, and clowns.

Himiko walks through the crowd, in the same frizzy hair she saw herself in the bubble have. Instead of her beloved barrette her hair is dazzled with beads, ribbons, and flowers, the same color of the stone in her hairpiece. 

Himiko is adorned in a large white gown with large puffy sleeves sliding down her shoulders. She was bedazzled in silver jewelry from her ears to her neck.

Himiko stops in her tracks at the sight of a short man with a white mask, horns protruding out of the forehead. The man removes his mask to reveal a man she knew far too well.

_There’s such a sad love_

Kokichi The DICE King.

He’s dressed in a white suit ensemble. His suit jacket is built with broad shoulder pads, the lapels and the long cuffs of his sleeve are decorated with an assortment of purple jewels, some red and blue sprinkled within. An overcoat frames his legs.

Under the suit is a ruffled black blouse, complemented by black heeled boots that gave him an inch or two on height. 

He looked at her directly in the eyes and his lips were pressed in a neutral line, eyes lidded. A direct contrast from his usual impish grin.

_Deep in your eyes,_  
_A kind of pale jewel_

Himiko stood like a deer in headlights. 

_Open and closed_  
_Within your eyes_

She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kokichi, 

Someone danced in front of Kokichi and as soon as he was there he was gone. 

_I’ll place the sky_

Himiko furrowed her brows and moved to where he stood, feeling a need to look for him.

_Within Your Eyes_

Kokichi danced through the crowds, making sure to keep a close, mindful eye on his object of interests. 

_There’s such a fooled heart_

Himiko shoved her way through a particularly close group of people. One of the masked people opened up a red and yellow box. A taxidermied skeleton of a long necked bird jumped out at her. The masked people start to laugh silently at her.

_Beatin’ so fast_  
_In search of new dreams_

Kokichi watched with curious eyes.

Himiko jumped and scrambled away from the group.

_A love that will last_  
_Within your heart_

Kokichi dances away with another woman. 

_I’ll place the moon_  
_Within your heart_

Himiko continues pushing through the crowd.  
She stops, looks around, and walks further on. 

_As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_

Kokichi pulls down a handheld fan with a golden clown face decorated on it and grins as she unknowingly walks away from his side. 

_Every thrill is gone_  
_Wasn’t too much fun_

Himiko wanders. 

Why? 

Why does she need to find him? 

Why does she feel captivated by him?

Her subconscious asks but her head is too foggy to properly comprehend these questions. 

_At all_

Kokichi circles the outside of the ballroom, his eyes never leaving Himiko. 

_But I’ll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

Couples start circling and surrounding her. 

_Falling down_

Himiko turns in circles, feeling like she’s going insane before forcefully squeezing herself through people. 

_Falling in love_

Himiko finds herself in a decently open area. 

_I’ll paint you mornings of gold_

She turns around to see a fan of feathers in her face. 

_I’ll spin you Valentine evenings_

The fan is brought down, revealing the man she was looking for, right in front of her. 

_Though we’re strangers ‘til now_  
_We’re choosing the path_

Himiko lets herself stare at him, subconsciously confused as to why she’s so drawn to him.

_Between the stars_

Kokichi moves towards her and Himiko immediately raises her arms, placing one hand on his shoulder as the other one is being clasped in Kokichi’s. 

_As the pain sweeps through,_  
_Makes no sense for you_

Kokichi starts to spin and twirl with her. 

_Every thrill is gone_  
_Wasn’t too much fun at all_

Himiko’s dress swishes with them, and she’s sure that his own overcoat is too. 

Himiko wouldn’t know because she’s staring deep into his purple eyes. 

_But I’ll be there for you-ou-ou_

Kokichi starts to sing to her. HImiko’s eyes widen a smidge, her bottom lip jutting down lower in surprise. 

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

As Himiko looks around her the couples start to halt in their singing, turning to look at them.

_As the world falls down_  
_falling_

No, not them. At her. 

_As the world falls down_

Himiko can feel their burning gazes through their masks.

_Falling_

Himiko starts to hear laughter bubbling up.

_Falling_

The laughter starts to rise. 

_Falling._

It’s getting louder.

Himiko looks back at Kokichi. Kokichi seems unaffected. His attention keeps on her and her only. He has almost a smug look in his eyes. 

_Falling in love_

Himiko frantically looks around her

_As the world falls down,_  
_Falling_

She sees a golden clock strike at 13. 

_Falling_

Himiko looks back at Kokichi, he’s smirking now.

_Falling_

Himiko frantically shakes her head. 

**This isn’t right.**

She pulls herself out of Kokichi’s grasp and spins around. She starts to shove and push through the tight circle surrounding her. 

She misses Kokichi’s hurt expression.

_Falling in love._

Once Himiko gets out of the crowd she breaks out into the run, the masked people desperately reaching out for her but making no move to chase her or fight back at her. 

She runs to a glass wall, the shape of the wall curves her reflection as if it was a sphere. 

_As the world falls down_  
_Falling_

**This isn’t real.**

Himiko twists around, eyes desperately searching for a way out. 

_Falling_

_This isn’t real!_

Himiko picks up a nearby chair and swings it at the gladd. 

_Falling in love_

**THIS ISN”T REAL.**

The glass shatters and the chair gets sucked into...she didn’t know where. 

She gets sucked into it, her gown, jewelry, and hairdo all disappear as she regains her old clothes, hair, and barrette. 

She falls within a void, she sees pieces of white fabric, ribbons, and beads fall with her. The more she falls she sees the chair she broke the glass with. 

She then sees a dark, almost suffocating air surround her, and falls into a pile of junk. 

W-what just happened?


End file.
